Não Estou Vendo Isso VI
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Mu e o bibioquê. Por quê ninguem gosta de um ariano com raiva, de um ariano viciado em alguma coisa, principalmente quando o ariano em questão é o Mu.


**Não Estou Vendo Isso VI - Mu viciado em Bilboquê**

**xxx XXX xxx**

Era um dia completamente normal no Santuário. Os pássaros cantavam, as flores floresciam, o sol brilhava, as nuvens faziam seja lá o que for que nuvens fazem quando não estão chovendo...

E Kiki torrava a muita paciência que Mu tinha.

Com aquele MALDITO brinquedo.

Mu não sabia o que era aquilo - só que Aldebaran tinha trago para Kiki na última viagem que fizera de férias para o Brasil. Tinha um nome estranho - bilbo-alguma-coisa - e não era nada mais que um pedaço de pau entalhado preso por uma cordinha a uma bola entalhada em madeira com um buraco na extremidade oposta a da corda.

Já tinha um mês que Kiki tinha ganhado o negócio. No início batia a bola em todos os lugares, menos no que devia, pelo menos era o que dizia os palavrões do pequeno ariano. Hoje ele não xinga mais - mas nem treina mais direito para ficar jogando aquela coisa pra cima e para baixo.

Como dito acima, hoje Kiki brincava com o _tróço_, em frente às escadarias de Áries em direção à Touro. Mu já não estava mais com tanta paciência - não só por causa de Kiki, mas também por causa de Saga, Kanon e Ikki, que aprontaram o maior escândalo no dia anterior por causa de um coqueiro e um monte de lagartas¹.

E Kiki jogava aquela coisa pra cima e para baixo, sempre acertando seja lá qual for o objetivo daquele... _trem_.

- Kiki, hora de treinar.

- Mas Mestre Mu! - Kiki fez olhos pidões - Quero continuar brincando!

- Tudo tem seu tempo e sua hora, Kiki! - A cara de bravo de Mu dava medo em qualquer um, inclusive num agora assustado Kiki - E agora não é hora de brincar com esse bulbo.

- Bibioquê, Mestre Mu.

- Seja lá o que for. Agora me entregue essa coisa e vá treinar.

Kiki, a contra gosto, entregou o _bilbo-alguma-coisa_ para Mu, mas não sem antes dizer uma frase que Mu nunca esquecerá:

- Se o senhor quiser jogar, é só jogar a bola pra cima e encaixar o buraquinho no pauzinho.

Mu realmente não deu muita importância ao que Kiki disse. No início. Só no **início**.

Mu realmente sentiu que deveria testar o brinquedo, por pura curiosidade. Então começou a jogar a bolinha pra cima e para baixo, numa tentativa vã de encaixar a bolinha.

Passaram-se vários dias, mas não o vício de Mu, que parecia aumentar.

O dia de hoje não era bonito, muito pelo contrário. Os pássaros faziam o que eles fazem quando não cantam, as flores faziam o que elas fazem quando não florescem, o sol fazia o que ele faz quando não brilha e as nuvens choviam.

Se por um lado apenas o Mu não aguentava o Kiki com o bilboquê, ninguém nas doze casas aguentava o próprio Mu com um.

Ele já tinha passado pelo level fácil de jogar pra cima, pelo intermediário de jogar de lado e estava craque no level _hard_ de dar voltas em torno do pulso para então finalmente encaixar a bolinha no seu devido lugar.

Nesse dia chuvoso em questão, estava acontecendo uma reunião na casa de Gêmeos - agora sem lagarta nenhuma - sobre o que fazer para tirar aquilo da mão de Mu.

- Eu voto em enfiar o _bilbo_ no c* do Mu! - Milo disse em voz alta, levantando da cadeira em que estava sentado, com a boca toda cheia de bolo de morango.

- Milo, isso não resolveria as coisas. - Shaka disse com os habituais olhos fechados, com cara de "eu sei o que você fez no verão passado" - E o nome é bibioquê.

- Shaka, larga de ser sem graça. Não é para ninguém levar a sério a minha opinião de enfiar o _bibioquê_ no c* do Mu.

- Enton _porquoi_ voux disse parra enfiarr o _bibioquê_ no c* do Mu, Milô, se non erra parra ninguém levarr a serrio? - Camus tentou dizer isso com cara carrancuda e medonha de sempre, mas foi uma tentativa altamente falha, tendo em vista que...

- Camus, sabia que eu adoro quando você volta de férias em Paris? - Aiolia, assim como todos os demais presentes, estava gargalhando de Camus - Você volta com um sotaque tãããão fofo!

- Aiolia, vai ******************************************************************************! - Camus terminou todo o discurso inredigível com um biquinho.

- Camie, sua _carra carrancuda non vai rresolverr_! - Shura também gargalhava.

- Certo, Certo. O fato é que o Mu está insuportável. Ele não treina direito mais, não conserta armaduras, não vigia a casa dele... - começou Saga.

- ...Ele também não sai mais com a gente, não vem às reuniões de quarta-feira, não assiste os filmes de quinta e nem os de sexta. Só fica com aquele c****** daquele bibioquê! - terminou Kanon.

- Tive uma idéia. - Shaka era mestre em idéias. Era de dar medo.

xxx XXX xxx

Mu era de certa forma inocente nessa história toda. Talvez, só talvez, se dissessem para ele "P****, Mu, você tá viciado nesse _bilbo_!" ele pararia. Mas ninguém pensa nisso.

Por ninguém ter pensado nisso, chegou uma _cavalaria_ atrás dele. Eram onze homens e um segredo: acabar com o Mu.

Eles chegaram meio _derrepentemente_, numa _derrepência _de assustar. Aldebaran e Máscara da Morte pegaram Mu pelos braços e o acorrentaram, com a Corrente de Andrômeda emprestada de Shun, em uma pilastra próxima.

Mu estava gritando e gritando, chingando improprérios que nem na mais remota vida você o imaginaria dizer.

Toda a operação foi silenciosa, excetando os óbvios gritos de Mu. Shura rancou o brinquedo do ariano e fez menção de o cortar em milhares de pedacinhos, quando Mu se livrou das correntes, e Shura, numa tentativa de manter Mu longe do _seu brinquedinho_, acabou por encaixar a bolinha no pedaço de pau.

Shura deu um sorriso maníaco, tipo o do Saga possuído, enquanto seu subconsciente cantava "We are the champions" e saiu correndo na velociade da luz.

Mu balançou a cabeça, como que para se livrar de alguma ilusão ou controle mental, e disse:

- Agora f****.

**xxx XXX xxx**

¹Na terceira fic da série, com um nome bastante óbvio: Não Estou Vendo Isso III

Oi, pessoas!

Mais uma oneshot para a série :3! Ficou meio sem final, realmente, mas acho que foi de propósito. Talvez, quem sabe xDD. E, de acordo com minha querida leitora-beta, Miss Bananinha, ficou consideravelmente menos non-sense.

Surgiu quando meu pai comprou um bibioquê para mim, e eu viciei. O troço é _**bom demais**_! - ainda estou no _easy_ TT-TT -

Eu recomendo 8D!

Até mais, pessoas!


End file.
